Picking Up The Pieces
by pyroangel7
Summary: The gang has finishd the jewel and the group has become pretty happy. Kag tries to go home for good, but problems arise. New family and new enemies. Not really good at summaries but PLZ read and review.


OKAY!!! Hey Peoples this is my very 1st fanfic. So please not too many flames, unless you want me to be discouraged to stop writing. If I get 5 reviews then I will post another chapter. K? Well, peace out and flame on!!  
  
Picking Up the Pieces

By: pyroangel7

Ch 1: Farewell  
  
It's been one year since the start of the jewel hunt. It's now complete, Naraku is dead, Sango and Miroku are married, Kohaku is engaged to Kanna, and Kouga has mated Kagura. Kagura has five pups and is pregnant again. Sesshomaru was convinced to let Rin stay with Kagome and Shippo in the future, and Inuyasha decided to build a business/corporation from the information found in the books Kagome brought back from the future. Then Rin, Shippo, and Kagome said their good-byes and Kag took lots and lots of pictures.  
She jumped through the well and landed on the familiar hard soil under her. As she was about to help Rin out, "Hey okaa-san can I help Rin out of the well?" Shippo's voice had a sense of pleading that she couldn't resist. "Fine by me but, ask her first." So Kag made it up out of the well and collected her bag and started walking out of the well house.  
"Rin-chan can I carry you out of the well?"  
"Of course not." At the top of the well, as Kag was about to walk out, "Kagome-sama? You are like an aunt to me, but may I call you 'okaa- san' like Shippo?"  
"Sure, but now I must introduce you to your obaa-san. Come on let's go meet her. Oh, just to let you know, don't let her spoil you too much tonight, okay? We have training to start in the morning. Okaa-san!! Souta!! Ji-san!! I'm home!!"  
"Hello, sweetheart. How have you been? And who are these wonderful children?"  
"Kids meet your obaa-san," as she heard the last word Ms. Higurashi's eyes widened, "Okaa-san meet Shippo and Rin."  
Looking up at her mother she finally notices an older man behind her and a beautiful wedding ring on her mother's left hand.  
"Oh my, grandchildren already? What a surprise. Well, I have a few surprises of my own..." Ms. H was cut off by a shrill squeal, followed by a loud 'nee-san', followed by a death grip on Kagome's leg.  
"Oooff!! Hello to you too Souta!! Wow, I should take vacations more often." She said winking down at her brother. This action just caused him to squeeze harder. "Oww!! Souta, I said I would be gone for two months. I was gone for only TWO months, I'm back, I didn't die, and I'm okay. What's the big deal?!?!? Um...Sou, blood needs to go to and from my foot." After he eased up, she leaned own and whispered in his ear, "I have a surprise for you." She then stood up, "Rin!! Shippo!! Come meet your uncle!! Sou, I'll explain later, but for now go and enjoy your niece and nephew. Oh, teach them to play our video games!! Uh...Sou can you tell Shippo to take a bath and lend him some clothes just 'till I go out and buy them some more clothes, he looks about your size. Thanx so much!!"  
Before she came out of the well house she put a spell on Shippo to hide his Kitsune features, just until she taught the kids illusions. Souta pulled Shippo into the shrine, and her okaa-san was cuddling Rin.  
"So, okaa-san what kind of surprises await your lovely daughter?" Kag said as she sauntered over to the happy couple carrying a very, very large yellow camping pack.  
Ms. H turned to the man behind her and said to take Rin inside and she'll take care of it, or something like that. Kag almost growled as the man forcibly removed ,8-year-old, Rin from the garden she was playing in.  
"So ma, what's the big surprise?" Though she kind of already figured that soon things we're going to change drastically.  
"I'm going to get married!! His name is Ray Urameshi!! He has a son named Yuske Urameshi, I've met him once. He's nice under the tough guy façade, but he's very um...withdrawn. They don't know of your travels, they think you've been camping/on vacation. Which isn't EXACTLY a lie. We've been seeing each other for about four months and he proposed a couple of weeks ago. You and a friend of mine are going to be my bridesmaids. My friend's name is, Shiori. Do you remember her? We met at the grocery store where I went to pick-up your birthday cake last year. Anyway she's going to be my other bridesmaid. Um...can you help me pick a wedding gown?" Silence met her so she turned to look at her daughter. Kag was in shock. "Um...wow." After the shock wore off Kag had a giant smile. She then brought out a little pink notebook and started scribbling and muttering incoherent things. Then all of a sudden she gasped and froze.  
  
Kagome's POV  
I was in shock. 'How could I miss so much of my family's life?' All I could think was 'wow'. After my thoughts settled down all that was left was happiness. I brought out my lil' fat notebook and started a list of things to do:

Invitations: 100 guest max 

Medium sized ceremony at the shrine

Minister: Ji-san Meet Yuske, Ray, Shiori, and their families

Bridesmaid Dresses

Wedding Gown  
  
After I wrote gown, I gasped. Kanna would make a beautiful kimono for the ladies and the guys can just get nice tuxedos. I have to take mom to meet them so she doesn't have a heart attack when I enlist their help. Should I take her back or should I bring them forward? I'll take her back there isn't as many people to look out for.

Ja Ne!! I DEMAND 5 REVIEWS!!

peace out and flame on!!


End file.
